COLD❄BLOOD/Cuisine
Listed in alphabetical order (apart from signature dishes), list is incomplete. Others may add whatever they wish to the list as long as it's fitting to its origin place, it's not a joke addition, and as long as it's located under "Secondary Dishes". Please make sure you add your full username to each food item you make. If this page is admin-protected, suggesting foods to Athena through Discord or FANDOM chat is perfectly acceptable as well. Note that many of Satellite 15's residents originated from Earth or at least belong to a family tree of characters coming from that world, thus many hundreds of thousands of Earth products are available for consumption on the satellite. This includes meals, drinks, ingredients, seasonings, and the like. They will not be listed here, for FuchsiaPanacea's convenience! *'Kýrios' Lasagna': The signature dish of Satellite 15. Numerous types of pasta like rotini and penne and spicy tomato sauce are sandwiched between thick layers of lasagna noodles, complete with big pork meatballs and sliced olives. Rib-shaped breadsticks can be used to soak up excess sauce and lap it up. Many varieties of cheese, especially Parmesan, complete this dish. Usually served with Cheddar Chow and a fancy glass of Black Wine, and a popular meal enjoyed on other satellites as well. *'Cheddar Chow': Satellite 15's favorite side meal, "Cheddar Chow" refers to white cheddar potato chips served on a plate, usually in four stacks of twenty chips each. They're somewhat curve-shaped, perfect for scooping and dipping, and work with pretty much every sauce and condiment available aboard the satellite. *'Longknife Fries': Another very popular side dish, "Longknife Fries" are usually 6 to 12 inches long and have a crispy crimson texture to them. Their black tips are usually sharp, so they should be cut off. They're known for their spice but reliability when it comes to dipping and coating. Usually straight, but can be found curly. *'Angel's Wings': These wings are made from those of a Phoenix's and are precisely bent at a 50-degree angle. Their thick, crispy breading appears to sport multiple colors when exposed to direct sunlight. Served with chopped peppers and buffalo sauce. Those who pull the bigger half of a Phoenix wishbone are guaranteed success. *'Bloody Raspberries': Soaked wine-dipped sour raspberries served in a cup filled with cranberry juice, tainted with alcohol and guaranteed to clear and freshen the mind. These raspberries are picked out by toothpicks and are considered to be Satellite 15's equivalent to cranberry sauce. They're actually not dipped in blood. *'Chain-Linked Donuts': Considered to be Satellite 15's signature dessert. Eight deep-fried donuts, each one a different flavor, are intertwined together and bursting to the seams with vanilla filling. The donuts are usually small, but can be bought in bigger sizes if the consumer desires. Large-sized donuts are popular for parties. *'Black Wine': An alcoholic drink made from several pounds of crushed berries, a pint of fresh blood, red grape concentrate, three cups of sugar, a Campden tablet, and a teaspoon of dry yeast. Known for being sour and bitter, but is enjoyed frequently with any of the satellite's main courses- especially Kýrios' Lasagna. *'Gaia Latte': The most popular coffee drink on the satellite is made with steamed Ramafee milk and Gaia nuts. This sweet milk is goopy and thicker than cream, but it's balanced by the gaia nuts, which have a vague dark chocolate tinge to them with a side of strong bitterness. Pairs well with cherry jellyfish, being a nice breakfast on the satellite. (submitted by Sr.Wario) *'Human Sundae': Some of the otherwordly characters of the Satellite can't be staved just off Blood Popsicles, so the Human Sundae was invented! Consisting of ice cream, a heart, a lung, and a kidney that's been blended together in a blood red concoction, the dessert is topped off with an eyeball on top. For those who are curious but can't stomach the real thing, a imitation flavored variant exists with a gumball resembling an eyeball instead exists. (submitted by Exotoro) *'Mood Tea': A strange variety of tea that changes its color and flavor depending on your mood. It starts out in a grey, odorless and colorless state and changes inside your mouth- it would be calming and herbal if you were sad, or intense and spicy if you were angry. Considered a spiritual drink, served by clairvoyants and therapists across the satellite. (submitted by Sr.Wario) *'Rattlesnake Wine': A somewhat fruity, but actually very bitter wine with neutralized rattlesnake venom and a very dry taste. It's also flavored with a bit of snake blood and with a limited amount of sugar. It's the celebratory drink you have when you turn 18 aboard the satellite, but overdrinking it can be somewhat toxic. *'Oystashake': An incredibly delicious milkshake prepped and designed by Oyster Moore. A few big scoops of strawberry ice cream sit below a quart of fresh cold milk and several miniature strawberry chunks, with a tiny rubber-like cherry octopus thrown in the mix. Carries the logo of the Moore Lounge on the glass. *'Valerian Martini': Small cocktail glasses filled with thinly-fogged pink alcohol, with each having a lemon twist on the edge and Valerie's personal signature on the front. Ice cubes shaped like Valerie's head are found in the drink. There's a darker brew that's more alcohol heavy with Silver Zin ice cubes, complete with his own signature. *'Zinner's Float': Using the honey used to preserve the bodies of fallen heroes and the blood from holy sacrifices from recent times or numerous decades ago, someone evil has made this strange berry drink topped with caramel ice cream. Inside this bloody honey mix are lots of crushed up berries and fruits, giving the float a tropical taste. *'Barbecue Sauce': Do not be tricked by its familiar name, as this sauce comes in a chunky texture and carries something of a roast beef flavor, but with a sweetness tinge. Nothing like Earth's! It is used often on meat and as a dipping for it, and is popular served with fries and burgers alike. *'Hallucin Powder': This powder tastes like nothing but sugar, and even then, the sugar is kind of vague felt in the powder. If eaten, it brings hallucinations to the consumer's mind, making them dream. It sometimes lets them see things the human eye is not supposed to see. This only occurs if the user consumes more than they should. *'Jalapeno Mustard': Very spicy mustard with a small tinge of honey. Used very often on meat products, especially in Squash Burg and Nocturne Burgers. The mustard comes in a paste with small flaky bits of jalapeno, and is inexpensive due to the relatively few people that go look for it. *'Ranch Flakes': Ranch Flakes carry a really sharp taste to them, which is noticeable in every little edible flake. The little flakes are often scattered across fast food or used on popular meats and pastas. The flakes are small and fragile, which makes them easy to powder across foods. Common on the satellite. *'Strawberry Salsa': This super sweet, but somewhat spicy sauce can be spread over any fruit or bread to bring it spice but also plenty of natural sugar. The spread is thick and spreads well with a knife, meaning it works super well on any bread (especially on Wine Bread). The strawberries are small and hollowed out with a straw. *'Squeeze': Lemons come in many different flavors and colors on the Satellite, and are primarily grown in Sector 5. Squeeze is often used to spice up the quality of a food and add health benefits to it, even if the squeeze doesn't sound appropriate for it. It can taste like lemons, berries... Listed in (mostly) alphabetical order, list is incomplete. Others may add whatever they wish to the list as long as it's fitting to its origin place and as long as the addition isn't a joke. Please make sure you add your full username to each restaurant you construct and be sure to list which area of the satellite it's located in. Also ensure that your restaurant is placed AFTER the Moore Lounge and Supertzar Tavern. Check out satellite setting information here. If this page is admin-protected, suggesting restaurants to Athena through Discord is perfectly acceptable as well. *'Moore Lounge', located in New Naxaz City The Moore Lounge is a beloved wooden tavern found in downtown New Naxaz City, appreciated by locals and outsiders alike for its relaxed and pristine environment and for its straightforward approach to cuisine. The restaurant has a very personal feel to it, with many family portraits and personal memoirs of Oyster Moore's adorning the walls and a big barred window that gives visitors an overlook of her living room and the rest of her 1800's-themed home. Visitors get to rest on 275-degree semi-circular couches and watch this huge television displaying news updates or ongoing sports events. Oyster's restaurant serves high-quality Mexican/Italian-influenced cuisine. Examples of food served at this restaurant include Kýrios' Lasagna, Cheddar Chow, Valerian Spaghetti, Rotini Gardens, Salmon Tacos, Oystashakes, Gaia Lattes, and Valerian Martinis. *'Supertzar Tavern', located in New Naxaz City The Supertzar Tavern is a super flashy and glamorous restaurant threatening to place the Moore Lounge out of business, enjoying overwhelming success and acclaim. It's fancy, sleek, and has this disco atmosphere to it, with a dance floor square in the middle of the restaurant! Everything's got this futuristic aura to it, and the strobe lights make sure the area's lit with plenty of color. The tavern's waiters and cooks all speak in couplets and quadruplets of lines, frequently upgrading their vocabulary to match what's considered "in" at the moment. Parties at the Supertzar Tavern go very wild, so food needs to be served quickly- and junk food it is! Examples of food served at this restaurant include Nocturne Burgers, Carnivore's Pizza, Sloppy Kings, Cheesestick Platters, Rattlesnake Wine, and Zinner's Floats. *Satellite 15 always tries its best to provide gluten-free alternatives for all the above foods. *Soft-serve ice cream is banned on Satellite 15, sorry. Assuming it's not the Layne Staley soft-serve, that is. Category:COLD❄BLOOD Category:Subpages